I Said, I Love You
by am1thirteen
Summary: Goku's efforts to catch Sanzou's attention can be deadly... Chapter 3 of 3, I Love You! [Sanzou x Goku 3 x 9 and Hakkai x Gojyo 8 x 5 XP]
1. The Poor, The Rejected

By: Ami

**Beta Reader: kitsune-oni**

--

--

--

-- I Said, I Love You -- 

**Chapter 1 of 3 – The Poor, The Rejected**

--

--

--

**_Oh well, since our DEAR ff.net banned my fic with this title before, I'm hoping that it's not a sin to use the same title cause I really like this title!_**

--

Specially dedicated to: **Guardian of Jupiter** for writing **Winning Sanzou-sama**. XD I couldn't stop laughing till the end reading the fic! Nyahahahahahahaha

--

A note for:

**keitsje-sama **[Oops, did I spell it right? Your name is kinda hard for my poor brain to spell.] XD

Thanks for your compliment. : ) I'm nothing compared to you. And I was—kinda embarrassed when I read your review. And I thought, "Oh Gods! She read my fic!" XD XD Remember that I'm one of your loyal fans, and keep writing cool 39 for us. puppy eyes

**Chibi WingZero-chan**:

Who would ever resist such a yummy thing like that? XD Go! Go! Go! I'm backing you up!

**gallatica-sama**: glomps I missed ya!

: ) Ano… Maybe you'll not feel blur anymore after reading "Dreaming", the prequel of "Lighter".

By the way, where have you been? : ) Let's have a chat when you have the time!

--

--

**DISCLAIMER**: Me no own.

--

…………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………………

Fallin' in love?

…………………………………………………………

Having a cute unrequited love?

…………………………………………………………………

Or being rejected badly?

…………………………………………………………………………

Well, there're some ways out…

And this story will teach you… some of the most terrible ones.

Be prepared.

-----------

Here we go!

-----------

"I don't want anything from you," the gorgeous blond said flatly to the severely shocked brunette in front of him. "So get the hell off, stupid."

This last statement had been foretold by Our-Super-Great-Prophet-Sha-Gojyo-sama, who still believed that the fake plant on the side of the corridor could cover him up just fine.

Then the blond just picked his bag up and left without a word.

That was a response that had been expected by the smartest student in the whole school, Cho Hakkai-kun. But before witnessing the scene with his very eyes, he hadn't known that his best friend could be THAT heartless.

Bringing one hand under his chin, he took a few seconds to decide whether he should catch up with his friend or stay to comfort the victim.

"…Wait, Sanzou. We seriously need to talk about this…" He decided after throwing an amused blink at the redhead who STILL believed that the fake plant would make him invisible.

And it took Our-Super-Great-Prophet-Sha-Gojyo-sama a few seconds to recover from his earlier shock, and be sane enough to let the fake plant go.

"Oi, saru… Stop it. Let's go now," he said, tapping the short boy's shoulder.

No response.

"…I'll be waiting in the classroom. Come back when you feel sane enough to do so," Gojyo said with a sigh as he started climbing the stairs.

And so…

The stunned boy was left there… standing by the locker.

His heart broke…

SOUND EFFECT: CRACK

And the spring wind felt so cold…

SOUND EFFECT: WHOOSH

And he… for the very first time in his life…

Didn't feel hungry.

--

"It's ALL OVER." Goku put his head down on his desk, sighing deeply.

"See?" Gojyo muttered as he folded the 'rejected love-letter' into a paper airplane. "I told you it was impossible."

"…Maybe I should have listened to you." Goku brought a book up on to his head to cover up his swollen eyes. "…That was the worst rejection I have ever had in my whole 18 years of life."

"…You mean you had never been rejected before?" Gojyo closed one eye, aiming the paper-airplane to the broken heart he had drawn on the big blackboard in front of him.

"…Never."

"Then don't use the word 'worst'. There might be something worse." The redhead shrugged as the plane missed the target.

"I'll die if something worse happens." Goku sat up, pouting. "What could be worse than being rejected?!"

"…An empty fridge?"

Goku snorted. "You could at least try to encourage me."

"Sorry. I don't have any talents in being a saint." Gojyo picked the paper airplane up, before closing one eye, now aiming at Goku's head.

"Stop it." Goku caught the paper airplane with one hand. "Don't play with my heart."

"It's not like you're going to use it again," Gojyo protested as he walked back to his desk.

"This letter is my heart." Goku ironed flat the crumpled paper with his hand. "…Whether it worked or not."

"OK, then. Stop spreading that gloomy aura." Gojyo sighed as he put an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "You're still young. There're still a lot of chances for you to find true love. The grumpy blonde isn't the only gorgeous man in the world. There're still Homura, Kougaiji… want me to list them up for you?"

"No, thanks."

"You know, I think Homura is attracted to you. Didn't you see the way he smiled at you?"

"…I'm not interested."

"Wow! The newspaper says that a doughnut shop near the station is having a 60% off sale now!"

"…You're lying."

"Eh? How could you know that?"

"You never read the newspaper. You read hentai magazines and comics."

=sweat drop=

"Well, can't you feel how sincere I am? I really want to encourage you, damn it! Stop being as gloomy as a half-dead monkey!"

"I can't help it!" Goku yelled. "I was just REJECTED by the love of my life! How am I supposed to react? By smiling? Laughing? Or should I hold a big party to celebrate it?!"

"Oh, yes. You must certainly do it."

"You know, Gojyo. You look so ugly when you're being sarcastic."

"Thanks for the compliment. I know that I'm always handsome, whenever, wherever, whatever, however."

"Gojyo pleaaaase" QQ

Gojyo sighed deeply. He could never resist the teary golden eyes of his best friend.

"Listen, Goku… this time I'm serious… so listen to me carefully…" He coughed before resuming. "The blond… doesn't love you. That's why he turned you down. Got it?"

Goku nodded weakly.

"He's very popular. There're a LOT of people who would do anything for his love."

Goku nodded again.

"In his eyes, you're just one among 1000. So your chances of getting him… are 1/1000. They're very slim. Got it?"

And Goku nodded again, face paler than before.

"And because he has a stick up in his ass, your chances has been reduced to 1/10000000."

Goku hung his head.

"SO have you come to the conclusion, young man?" Gojyo held his breath. "FORGET HIM!"

"NO!" Goku stubbornly shook his head. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!!!!"

"Ooh! Come ON! Face the fact that he's too far away for you to reach! You're a sunflower and he's the sun! No matter how much you want him, no one is gonna pay you for your loyalty! Think about it, damn it!"

"But, Gojyo—you don't understand! I—I—can't just forget him like that!" Goku stammered. The image of a young man standing beneath the rain suddenly played in his mind, over and over.

--

_"Eep—" O.O_

_"………Teruterubouzu?"_

_--_

Goku brought his hands up on his head, closing his eyes tightly.

**_There's no way—no way—I'll ever forget him for the rest of my life!_**

"I DON'T understand. I CAN'T understand." Gojyo glared at the shorter boy impatiently before picking up his bag to leave the classroom. "No human can understand what a monkey thinks. Think about it carefully with a cool head tonight. I'll talk to you once you've got your sanity back."

The door was slammed shut just before Goku's bag slammed against the door with a loud BUMP.

"Gojyo, you don't understand!" Goku lay back on to the desk, looking up atthe ceilings with a pout.

--

_"Genjo Sanzou?! Genjo Sanzou out of all the living creatures?! God have mercy, Goku! How could you have fallen in love with someone like him?!"_

--

Goku frowned at the memory, when he had first told Gojyo that he had fallen for the most gorgeous guy in the school.

**_Gojyo didn't like him from the beginning. I can understand what he feels right now._**Goku sighed. **_But I…_**

His face flushed at the image of Sanzou's face. Although it was just an imagination, his heart always responded franticly at the image of the blonde's face, with a mix of emotions that flowed like a waterfall in his brain.

The scene was still crystal clear in his mind.

The very scene when he had met Sanzou for the very first time…

"…What's wrong," he said, bringing a hand over his softened eyes, and looking up at the ceilings through his extended fingers, "…with loving someone?"

--

FLASHBACK

_Spring, two years ago…_

_"Whaaat?! This can't be happening to me!!!!" Goku stared at the heavy raindrops falling in front of him in disbelief, clutching his bag tightly. "It can't be raining now! Not after being left ALONE at school for my cleaning duty, and not when my favorite cartoon is in 30 minutes!!!!!"_

_Sigh… sigh… life was just tough, Goku-kun._

_"Darn!" He threw his bag roughly on to the floor of the locker room, before slumping on to the floor exhausted. "…It's all Gojyo's fault!"_

_--_

_-- Flashback of the Flashback --_

_"Wow! You brought an umbrella, saru? How rare!"_

_"He he… of course I brought it! I heard from the Morning News that it'd be raining this afternoon!"_

_"Oh, really? Damn! I was planning to have a date with someone after school!"_

_"He he he, poor you, kappa—eeep---WAAAAAIT!!!!! GIMME BACK MY UMBRELLA NOW!!!!!!!! ERO-KAPPAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"Hehehehehehehehe… it's actually romantic to walk together under an umbrella. I'm borrowing this thing for today! I'll return it to you tomorrow! Jaaaa"_

_-- End Flashback of the Flashback --_

_--_

_See?_

_It was Gojyo's fault, right?!_

_Goku found himself staring at the pouring rain while muttering various curses which always included Gojyo's name._

_After 10 minutes…_

**_Damn… it doesn't seem like the rain will be over soon… _**Goku put a hand under his chin, sighing deeply. **_If only I can stop the rain—wait a minute—I CAN stop the rain!_**

_As the realization struck him, the brunette quickly lifted up his head, grabbed his bag and took his handkerchief out of his pocket._

**_How could I forget such a simple thing? Teruterubouzu can stop the rain!_**

_Happy with his new invention, Goku started creating his hand-made teruterubouzu. He rummaged inside his bag to find his crumpled test-sheet. He he he… finally, he had found a perfect way to—err—destroy the evidence. XD_

_With a wide grin, he filled the head of the doll with the crumpled paper. After taking a few seconds to find something to tie the doll with, he came up with a brilliant idea; pulling off his shoelace. And as the last touch, he drew a smiling face on the head of the doll._

**_He he he… not bad…_**_ He looked at the doll proudly. Three cheers for Mom who had taught him when he had been 5! __Teru Teru Bouzu! __XD XD_

_"Ooh, teruteru-chan! Please make the rain stop!" He clapped his hands in front of the doll before turning to the rain hopefully._

_=POOOOOOOOOOOOUR=_

_…It seemed that teru-chan would rather to be called teru-sama._

**_Sigh… it can't be helped… _**_Goku shrugged, putting the doll in to his pocket before picking up his bag. **I'll just go home now. Maybe if I eat a lot of fried meat and drink a lot of soda tonight, I won't get sick. **[A/N: Yeah… right… sweat drops]_

_And so, he held his bag over his head and started running out of the locker room._

**_Damn… the rain is so cold… Just run, just run, just run… just run as fast as possible… just--_**

_--He stopped._

**_--Run…_**

_His bag fell on to the muddy ground._

_As the rain kept pouring down on to the earth…_

**_…………………_**

_He turned to one side, before starting to walk… very slowly…_

**_…………………………_**

_His clothes were soaking wet, but he didn't seem to care._

**_…………………………………_**

_His golden eyes were widened at their best, with a serious expression that had never been painted on his face before._

**_…………………………………………What…_**

_His brain started to work again after the few seconds of blankness._

**_………………What… is that…?_**

_He stopped, both fists clutched on each side of his body._

**_……………Human……… is he a real human…?_**

_His eyes focused in one direction… on one figure… in the middle of the school field._

**_…How could someone be……_**

_A pale and slender figure with darkened soaked blond hair…_

**_…So ethereal?_**

_Although it was raining heavily, it didn't seem that he'd want to find a shelter soon._

**_…I wanna…_**

_He just stood there… hanging his head, submitting and letting the raindrops devour him._

**_…touch him…_**

_And when Goku got his senses back… his hand was already clutching the other guy's uniform sleeve._

**_…What the--_**

_He gasped as the blonde lifted up his head, narrowing his lavender orbs at him._

_"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Goku reflexively released the soaked cloth, took a step backward and bowed his head down deeply. "I—I---I----" He turned a deep shade of red. "—I'm sorry!"_

_The blonde remained silent, still staring at him in confusion._

_Getting no response, Goku nervously lifted up his head to meet the beautiful face once more. **Oh Dear Buddha… Thanks for letting me be alive to witness such a beautiful face! I'll die happy now!**_

_"Eh?" Goku soon noticed a red stain on the pale skin of the stranger's forehead. "What is it? You're bleeding?!"_

_The guy secretly sweat dropped as the shorter boy frantically tried to find his handkerchief inside his pockets. But all he could find was…_

_"…Teruterubouzu?"_

_Goku blinked as he heard the low-toned voice. It sounded like a melody from heaven in his ears! How could someone sound so… so… good? Oh man, I'm running out of vocabularies._

_"…Baka." The blond smiled softly before turning and running away._

_Goku gasped as he started running to catch up with the guy. "Wait! I—W—WHOAAA--"_

_=BUMP=_

_=SPLASH!=_

_……………………………And Goku really felt like cursing at himself…_

_…For not putting on his shoelace._

FLASHBACK – END

**_Maybe he has forgotten about me… and you, teruteru-chan…_**Goku held the disheveled teruterubouzu over his head, staring at it dreamily. **_But… since that time on… I can never forget him…_**

He took a deep breath before tossing teruterubouzu back inside his schoolbag.

**_Whatever happens, happens…_**

He got on to his feet.

**_But for now… I'll not give up!_**

A confident smile was painted on his cute face.

"YOSSSSSH!!!!!" He fisted his hands. "Don't you think that it's the end!!! I swear I'm gonna getcha, Genjo Sanzooooou!!!!!!!!!"

--

SANZOU: ==;; What's with this sudden cold aura…?

--

TBC

For your information, I have done writing the whole chapters. So the next update is certain. After this, I'll start working on FLL again.

Next Update [certainly]: June 11th 2004


	2. I'm Chasing You

By: Ami

**Beta Reader: kitsune-oni**

--

--

--

-- I Said, I Love You -- 

**Chapter 2 of 3 – I'm Chasing You!**

--

--

Hi all readers!!!! =glomp=

Sorry that I have confused you about teruterubouzu. Here's the link to see the cute little doll, donated by my very best friend, **Hanae-chan**! XD Thanks!!!!

**_http:www.kyoto-su.ac.jp/information/sounds/teruteru.html_****__**

--

Still, specially dedicated to **Guardian of Jupiter**. Check her fics out : ) She's really a great writer!!

--

--

Greetings to reviewers:

--

**Me-Nuriko**

XD XD Thanks! Maybe I should consider Homura/Goku instead. =all 39 fans throw rotten tomatoes= Ow! Ow! OK! OK! I'm sticking with 93 Ow!

**miracleme**

My miracle is BACK! Yaaaaaaay =glomps= XD XD Thanks for supporting me! Oh Jesus! The second reviewer who talked about you, Homura! What a popular guy!

HOMURA: =spreads charisma= Ahem. Sure. I'm more popular than you, Sanzou. So, Goku-kun, leave the grumpy blonde and marry me!

GOKU: ??????

SANZOU: =steamed ears=

**Phoe-chan**

Yay! Thanks! XD By the way, your name sounds familiar… hmm… are you a Rurouni Kenshin writer?

**keistje-sama**

Yaaaaay! welcome back! =glomps= Thanks for your support! : D I'm so flattered that such a great writer like you reads my story! I'll always do my best!

**Chibi WingZero**

R-really???? A 93 lemon????? =nosebleed= THANK YOU!!!!!! (x2004)

**H2m0n0xide**

O—OK! I must admit to you—yes I DID copy and paste your name down It's so hard to spell! Please forgive me Thanks for your support. I'm sooooooo flattered. : )

**Kiyami**

Really?? You like one-sided love??? XD XD Oh, girl!

**maboroshi16-sama**

Yay! Mabo-chaaaaaan =glomps= Thanks!!!! And sorry for confusing you about teruterubouzu! 

**Yuki-chu**

Really???? Thanks a lot!!! I'll chu you tooooo =CHU= =hearts=

**gallatica-sama**

Gal-sama =glomps= : ) Yay! Thanks! Yeah, yeah, you're right! Gojyo should do something better to hide! XD XD XD By the way, you can see teruterubouzu through the link I put in the beginning of this page.

**Guardian of Jupiter**

Yay!!!!! My dedication reviewed!!!!!!! This is such a lucky day!!!!!!!!! =glomps= Thanks for your support!!!! I'm sure that if you're here, I can do my best! He he he he Gojyo-kun, you're so popular! Many reviewers praise you!

GOJYO: Nya ha ha ha ha ha of course! All broken-hearted girls! Come to me I'll cure you!!!!!

HAKKAI: =twitch= G-O-J-Y-O---

Ano, Gojyo-sama… before helping us… you'd better helping yourself…

**Forsakenon3**

Yay On3-chan!!!!!!! =glomp= He he he… yes, he rejected him. But don't worry! All of us know how persistent our little monkey can be! XD XD

**GinRyu-chan-sama**

Yay!!!!!! My idol!!!!!!! =glomp= Sorry for confusing you! I'm really a bad-writer! I'll try to make it less confusing!

**ethereal-tenshi**

Eve-chan!!!!!! =glomp= See, Homu-chan, you're so popular!

HOMURA: =pose= Konzen is nothing compared to my beauty.

SANZOU: # # # # # #

Eh? What mail??? =sweat drop= You know, umm… lately I seldom look at my hotmail account. Here's my new yahoo! mail, sweetcontroversy39yahoo.com J Contact me here and tell me things! I'm available!

**Hanae-chan**

Yay! Hana-chan! XD Thanks for liking this piece! And thanks for the teruterubouzu link! Oh Gosh, don't remind me about Shizu-kun! I might miss him and the stick! XD XD Contact me when the RP starts, OK? I've equipped myself with secret techniques and I'm deadly sure that I can get the stick out of his ass now! Nyahahahahahaha XD XD XD

**ChibiLoner**

Thank you very much! :D I'm glad I can make someone's day with this little piece!

**Unknown**

Oh, Gojyo, you're Mr. Popular! XD XD Girls want you, man!

GOJYO: =pose= Aw, I know it, girl. Kiss me?

--

--

**DISCLAIMER**: Who owns what, who borrows what, you know it already.

--

--

…………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………………

Love hurts.

…………………………………………………………

Love tortures.

…………………………………………………………………………

Love kills.

……………………………………………………………………………………

But as you get stronger…

It becomes power!

-----------------

Here we go!

------------------

=SNEEZE=

"Ow, that was loud." Hakkai chuckled as his best friend wiped his nose with a handkerchief. "Someone must be talking about you."

"Hmph." Sanzou snorted, ignoring the sudden image of a certain golden-eyed boy in his mind.

"By the way, Sanzou…" The smartest student in the school put his pen down, folded his arms, and looked at the blonde with a sly smile. "Don't you think that you were too harsh with—what's his name? Son Goku from Class E."

"Ch." Sanzou turned away to hide the slight flush on his face. "Do you think such a simple thing like that would make him commit suicide?"

"No. Of course not. From what I've heard about him, he's VERY stubborn." Hakkai brought one hand to cover his smirk.

**_…Curse the attractive stubbornness._**

"He's just a brat. He'll give up soon," Sanzou replied, trying to sound sure.

"No. He won't." Hakkai's smile broadened.

"Yes, he will." Sanzou gave him a dirty look.

"No, he won't."

"Yes, he will."

"No, Sanzou. He won't."

"YES, he will."

"Goku is very courageous. And he'll do anything for your love."

"He can't stand rejection."

"No. I even think that he's able to bring you the biggest lunchbox you'd ever 'eat' in your whole life."

Sanzou narrowed one eye; starting to feel something 'fishy' in his friend's smiling face.

"And oh, did I mention the cute yellow apron and some spilled sauce on his face?"

Sanzou blinked at the widening snicker in the sly brunette's face. "…What did you mean by—"

The whole class suddenly gasped.

"—that—?" =shivers=

"Isn't he Son Goku from Class E?"

"What is he doing here???"

"I think it's better to ask: WHAT is he holding…?"

"—Is that a treasure box?!"

"Hell no! You don't wrap a treasure box with a napkin!!"

"Does that make it a lunchbox?"

Hakkai's smile widened, obviously enjoying the rare expression on his best friend's face. "Well, I'll have to confess, Sanzou. I'm not a prophet. I just happened to see it before anybody else." =wide grin=

Sanzou automatically brought one hand to cover his mouth, violet eyes wide open, his whole body shaking with a mix of emotions.

RIIIIIING!

Lunchtime, baby.

"Sanzooooou" The boy's eyes brightened as he rushed inside the classroom confidently, ignoring the gasps and mutters around him and approaching the love of his life happily. "Let's have lunch together!"

Recovering slightly after the great shock, Sanzou managed to regain his composure. "…What the HELL are you doing?!" he hissed, ears steaming red.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious? I just wanna eat lunch with you! See? I even cooked a bento for you!" The golden-eyed boy, still confident, put the 'treasure box' on Sanzou's desk and untied the napkin. "TAADA! Goku's special love bento, specially for you, Sanzou!"

"Whoa, it looks delicious, Goku," Hakkai praised with a grin.

"Thank you!" Goku's eyes brightened.

"SHUT UP, HAKKAI!" Sanzou snarled.

"Oh, don't worry, Sanzou. I am not planning to snatch it away from you." Hakkai held up his hands and left his desk. "Have a nice lunch." He threw a smile at Goku before leaving the classroom quietly.

"Ch… Damn him…" Sanzou turned back to the grinning boy, giving him an intimidating glare. "…Now tell me… why are you doing this?"

"Hnn?"

"Stop acting like a fool. You know what I mean," he snorted. "…I turned you down yesterday. Didn't it hurt you? Why are you here, acting as if nothing has happened?" He smirked at the surprised look on the boy's face. "What's wrong with you, stupid boy? Are you trying to push my limits?"

Goku just took a deep breath, still wearing the same confident smile.

"…Nothing is wrong…"

"Huh?" Sanzou narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong… with loving someone, right?"

Sanzou jerked as the golden eyes glinted, looking deep inside him without hesitancy, reflecting the definite trust and purity of their owner.

And suddenly something felt wrong in his heart. Something was just wrong.

**_Have I done something wrong?_** He looked at his trembling hands.**__**

--

_"I—I'm sorry!"_

--

**_Have I…_**

His heart suddenly pumped faster…

--

_"What is it? You're bleeding!"_

--

**_…Made a mistake…?_**

--

_"…Teruterubouzu…?"_

--

**_No WAY!_**

--

"…Get this thing off my desk," he finally muttered.

Goku blinked. "But, Sanzou—you haven't eaten anything!"

Sanzou took a few seconds to take another deep breath before rising up from his seat and grabbing the shorter boy by the collar. "Listen to me, stupid boy. Didn't I make it crystal clear to you? I-DON'T-WANT-**ANYTHING**- FROM YOU!"

"But, San—"

"No buts!" he snarled impatiently. "I swear you'll be seriously sorry if you dare joke around with me!"

"J—Joke--?" Goku gasped as the taller boy released his collar roughly. He was about to fight back, but was given no time. And when he came back to his senses, he and his 'treasure box' had been kicked out of the classroom without mercy.

…The world was just UNFAIR!

"…Joke…?" He blinked disbelievingly. "…Me…? Joking?"

He shook his head, frustrated.

**_Which part of this sounds like a joke to him?! Nobody jokes this MUCH!_**

Clutching his jaw, he quickly stood up and turned back to face the classroom. "Sanzou! I'm not—"

A hand suddenly grabbed his fist and pulled him to the side of the classroom door.

"Hush. Don't yell. Sanzou won't appreciate it."

Goku blinked at the taller guy.

"…Hakkai?"

Hakkai smiled meaningfully. "Where can we talk quietly?"

--

"Welcome."

"Whoa…" Goku looked around fluffily as he entered the room. It was a plain room with a white wall; such a contrast to his own room. "It's such a big and comfortable room! You decorated it yourself, Hakkai?"

"Yes. So I feel comfortable here," the smiling brunette replied as he served a glass of chocolate to his visitor. "Here."

"Thanks." He emptied the whole glass in one gulp, blinking as he noticed the amused look in Hakkai's face. "…I was really thirsty," he explained sheepishly.

"I see." Hakkai chuckled as he settled down in front of the smaller guy. "So, Goku… we're here… to talk about you, and my best friend, Sanzou."

"OK." Goku folded his legs, looking at Hakkai seriously. "You're going to talk about something serious. I can smell it."

"Right." Hakkai smiled. "Well you know… I'm here to explain to you… why Sanzou is acting like that…"

"You meant the minus 100 degrees coldness and crankiness?"

"Yup." =innocent smiles=

"OK." =innocent smiles=

--

MEANWHILE…

SANZOU: =SNEEZE= **_Damn… someone is talking about me… AGAIN!_**

--

"Sanzou, is basically NOT a friendly person. He's always cranky and cold to everyone. I guess, it has to do with something in his genes," Hakkai started. "But something happened 2 years ago… which turned him into a real bastard, one who wouldn't care a bit about anyone around him."

"Two years ago?" Goku widened his eyes. **_I first met him 2 years ago too…_**

"Yes. His parents divorced."

"Aa…" Goku muttered, bowing his head down. "…It must be hard for him. I can't even imagine what'd happen to me if the same thing happened…"

"That's right. And at the time, I could hardly believe it too, because 4 years ago, when I had met them, they looked like the happiest couple in the whole world. …Maybe it was just a mistake." Hakkai sighed. "Sanzou couldn't accept it either. And that's why, when they asked him to choose one of them, he ran away from his house and disappeared for 3 days. Nobody knows what happened to him during those 3 days… but when he came back, he looked much calmer, and he told his parents that he wanted to live alone. They agreed."

"So? He's living alone now?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Hakkai smiled. "And Goku… I know that it's unfair to leave all the burden for you to shoulder, but I really do think that you're the only one who can solve this."

"Me?"

"Yes. You are the one he really needs. And the only one who deserves to stay beside him." Hakkai put a hand on the smaller brunette's shoulder. "We're counting on you to cure him."

"B—but—why me?" Goku blinked. "You know… there're a lot of people who like him… but… why…"

"Well. I think you're the only one who can stand the minus 100 degrees coldness, yells, curses and whacks…" =sincere smile=

"…Hakkai………" Goku sweat dropped. "…But actually I'm glad! Because you believe in me! I'll do my best!"

Hakkai widened his eyes as the golden eyes glinted with spirit and energy… reminding him about…

"…When I saw your eyes… at the time…"

--

_"Nothing is wrong… with loving someone, right?"_

--

**_…I became really sure…_** Hakkai's eyes softened. **_…No… I became DEADLY sure… that you were the one._**

"Huh? What--??? What eyes??" Goku look at him in confusion.

"Uhn. Nothing." Hakkai smiled again. "I was just wondering if you still wanted to chase after him after learning about his past."

"Sure I do! I don't care about his past!" Goku nodded eagerly. "You'll help me?"

"Of course," Hakkai replied cheerfully. "I promise that I'll do my best to support you. How does that sound?"

"Really?!" Goku's eyes started to produce sparks. "I love you, Hakkai! What would I do without you?!" =glomp=

"It's nothing. It's my pleasure to help you." =sincere smile=

"So." Goku looked at him hopefully. "Can you tell me about him? What he likes and what he hates?? Where does he live? Do you know some of his childhood memories?? His favorite kind of food???"

"Easy… easy… I'll tell you all about him." Hakkai sipped his tea quietly. "But… you must promise me something."

"…Promise?"

--

"So you made a deal with Hakkai?" Gojyo munched on his yakisoba. "Sounds good. But are you sure that he can help you that much?"

"Sure! Hakkai is the smartest student in the whole school! All his ideas make sense." Goku stuffed his mouth with his 10th nikuman.

"How about the deal? What did he want you to promise?" Gojyo asked again while wiping his mouth with his handkerchief. "Money?"

"Why would he want money from me? He's got it all!" Goku giggled. "He just asked me if I was really serious with my feelings. And he asked me to make Sanzou happy."

"Wow, sounds a lot like a father. I knew it." Gojyo slipped his handkerchief back into his pocket. "Well… Goku… actually I wanted to apologize… about my earlier attitude. I know, I should have encouraged you at the time."

"It's OK. I really understand you. You just hate to see me sad, ne?" Goku replied cheerfully as he took another bite of his bread. "But promise me that starting now, you'll also help me."

"Sure. I will." Gojyo grinned as he put an arm around Goku's shoulders. "We're pals, right?"

"Yup." Goku grinned back.

"Tell me our motto."

"Pals hide nothing from each other."

"Great." Gojyo gave him a thumbs up before leaving his desk. "I'm going to the restroom for a while."

"OK," Goku replied cheerfully.

"………………………"

And as Gojyo turned away, Goku's lips slowly formed a smirk.

**_Sorry, Gojyo…_** He glanced at the cross his left hand had made behind his back. **_But this time… your sacrifice is needed for everyone's happiness._**

--

Sanzou was trying really hard to concentrate on his textbook, despite his stubborn mind that had been yelling out aloud…

"Where's Goku?"

Sanzou snorted as Hakkai sat in the desk beside his.

"How should I know? I'm not his fucking nanny," he remarked.

"Ah, sou ka…" Hakkai's lips formed a smile. "…Are you sure you don't care about him at all, Sanzou?"

"Deadly sure," Sanzou replied quickly. "Why should I?"

"Ooh, I was just wondering." Hakkai grinned. "Please ignore me."

"…Hmph. You didn't need to ask." Sanzou turned back to his textbook.

"…………………………"

"………………………………"

**_…Why didn't he come today? Is he still mad because I kicked him out yesterday?_**

"Don't worry, Sanzou. He's not mad at all at your earlier attitude." =smiles=

**_…Damn this guy… does he have some kind of psychic power or what?_**

"And as I said yesterday, I'm not a prophet and I don't have any supernatural power at all." =smiles=

**_…What the hell…?! Ch. I hate to admit it but actually it's quite relieving that Goku isn't mad at me…_**

"You're welcome. It's nice for me to know that you're relieved now." =smiles=

Glare. "Shut up."

"Oops. Didn't I just ask you to ignore me? So you're actually listening to me?" Hakkai grinned wider.

**_God DAMN him!_**

"Listen, Hakkai. I—"

"SAAAAAANZOOOOOOU" =hearts=

=goose bump= **_The voice… masaka…_**

"Sorry, I'm late! It took me some time to 'convince' Yaone to lend me the school kitchen!"

"What the—"

=THUD=

Sanzou blinked as a HUGE box suddenly landed on his desk.

"Please enjoy your lunch!" Goku smiled innocently.

"…What… is… that?"

"…Is it a coffin?"

"Hell no! You don't wrap a coffin with a napkin!"

"…Does that make it a lunchbox?"

"E—excuse me—" Hakkai could hardly hold back his laughter. Clutching his aching stomach, he turned away and laughed his head off.

And Sanzou swore that he had just heard one of the nerves in his brain exploding.

"GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" # # # #

--

HAKKAI: Wondering what did I advice Goku to do? =smiles= _"Just keep going."_

TBC

He he, sorry. It was short. The next chapter will be a LOT longer. XD

Next Update: June 18th 2004


	3. I Love You!

By: Ami

**Beta Reader: kitsune-oni**

--

--

--

-- I Said, I Love You -- 

**Chapter 3 of 3 – "I Love You"**

--

--

Omedetoo to me! Omedetoo to me!!!! Yaaaay!!!!!! =bounces around happily= Guess what? I PASSED MY FINAL EXAMS!!!!! Thanks to everybody who has been supporting me till the end! Love you all! I wish I could treat you dinner!

--

Beta-ed now.

--

--

Greetings to reviewers:

I'm extra happy now, so I might blabber. Excuse me!

**Eve-chan**

Hi, Eve-chan! Gomen ne, I might not be able to chat with you anymore. You know, I'm getting in to college, and I've got no internet connection there! TT If you want to talk to me, you can just mail or SMS me. I'll send you my mobile number soon or you can ask Hana-chan or Da-chan for it!

**Mabo-chan-sama**

Yay! Mabo-chaaaaaan!!!! =glomps= My life will be sooooooo lonely without you! He he he, I'm always evil to Gojyo. I must admit that I have a Gojyo-uke-fetish. XP Does it make me abnormal?

**goku-the-saru**

Hi, Goku-chan! XD You know, Sanzou was really grateful that someone pitied him. XD XD Thanks for sending him a sympathy card!

**miracleme**

Da-chan! =glomps= Thanks for your support, and Goku says thanks for supporting him! I know that you're such a nice girl for warning Gojyo, but sorry, NOTHING CAN STOP ME FROM TORTURING GOJYO! Nyahahahahahahahahahaha!!! =maniacal laughter=

**ForsakenOn3**

On3-chan! Gomen ne, ff.net doesn't allow me to display your name properly! TT I personally really like your name! It sounds cool! But I'm sure that you're not forsaken. You have me, got it? XD Thanks for your support. I'll never forget you for your kindness to me.

**keistje-sama**

A praise from keistje-sama… =swoons= I can die happy now! =bounces around excitedly= Ne ne ne may I have you autograph??? I really adore someone like you! :D It's rare to find such a great writer who is not arrogant!

**Niaka1**

GOJYO: =suspicious eyes= A deal about me?

GOKU: =stammers= N—no! Of course not, Gojyo! We're pals, right?? There's no way I'll sacrifice you! =innocent smile=

HAKKAI: =still smiles= Thanks for your support!

**dreameaterishungry**

Thanks a lot! :D Nah, it's OK. I sometimes hibernate too when I'm not in the mood. It's better than exploring around to throw senseless flames, ne? XD How have you been?? It has been a long time! And please continue Perfect NOT! It's so cute!

**Yuki-Chu**

Thanks! :D Here, have a taste! =throws a coffin-sized lunch-box=

**Missantroop**

XD XD You know, I like that line too! Thanks for your support!

**Q'Z**

Gomen, gomen! XD Here's a long chapter for you! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and thanks for supporting me! Your every word in your review feeds my brain! You know, you're also a great writer! He he he… I know you…

**Hanae da Firefly**

Hana-chaaaaan! =glomps= XD Yay! Horray for Shizu-kun! Ne, Hana-chan, I wonder if I still can play RP with you. You know, I just passed my exams and I'll be in the college soon. And—I don't have my own internet connection there! ToT I don't know if I can use my friend's MSN messenger… and you know… it's hard to play without it. What do we do now?

**ChibiLoner**

OMG, I've been a writer for more than one year, and it's the first time a reviewer told me to take care!!!! I'm soooooooo flattered! =glomps= Thanks for your attention, and for your support! I'll always do my best to meet someone like you again in the next fic!

**IceFire3**

Thanks, IceFire-chan! :D I'll keep on writing for you!

**mellisa**

Aw, how sweet! =glomps= :D Here's the last chapter for you! And please spare my life that I didn't update sooner than the date I promised!

**Blaqueluna**

Yay! Luna-chan!!!!!! =glomps= Thanks for coming back! Where have you been??? I really missed you! Well, I'd like to blow his top either! XD XD

**?????**

Thanks for your support! : ) Nee, give me your name so I can call you dearly! =glomps=

**Tetris-Forever-Young**

Thank you very much! : ) Today is a great day to me, and you're included in it! I really appreciate your support!

--

**DISCLAIMER**: Me no own.

--

--

…………………………………

Love,

…………………………………………

…………………………………………………

Deny it not

…………………………………………………………

Admit it not

…………………………………………………………………………

Laugh for it not

……………………………………………………………………………………

Cry for it not

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Just feel it.

Here we go!

#

#

#

--

"Saaaaanzooooou" =hearts=

"…What AGAIN…?" Sanzou sighed in defeat, using one hand to support his heavy head.

"I'm picking you up. Let's go home together."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want it."

"Why you don't want it?"

"Because you're annoying."

"Which part of me is annoying?"

"Ask yourself!"

"You said it. So I should ask you, right?"

"Y—You—" Sanzou clenched his jaw impatiently. "Do whatever you want!!"

"Yay!" Goku smiled in victory.

Sanzou roughly threw his bag to the grinning brunette. "Make yourself useful."

"Roger, Sir." Goku held the bag as if it's the most valuable treasure before running behind Sanzou who walked faster and faster. He was actually glad because it was the third day since he had started to pick Sanzou up in his classroom to get home together. And each time, Sanzou had seemed to get easier and easier on him. Well, at least he no longer struggled to get him off.

_"Just keep going."_

He memorized Hakkai's advice.

_"I'm sure that your determination will make improvement. And little by little… he'll fall for you."_

**_Yosh. I understand._** Goku smiled happily. **_I'll fight for the little improvement!_**

"Ne, Sanzou, Sanzou!"

"Stop yelling in my ears, saru! I'm not bloody deaf!" The blonde growled without decreasing his speed.

"Why are you walking so fast? Let's enjoy this! Don't rush!" Goku managed to catch him up. "It's not like you have an urgent business after this."

"I just want this to be over soon and get you off me." Sanzou hissed cruelly.

Goku just pouted. "Meanie."

"Troublemaker."

"Heartless."

"Annoying."

"Stingy."

"Bothersome."

"Why do you hate me so much?! I didn't do anything wrong, did I?!"

"DID **NOT** DO ANYTHING **WRONG**?!" Sanzou stopped and turned to the blinking boy. "**YOU** have ruined my LIFE--"

"Geez, you're exaggerating, Sanzou." Goku remarked.

"By forcing me to eat a coffin-sized lunchbox in every lunchtime!"

"You're too skinny! I'm just concerning about your health!"

"By following me around like a dog! You even won't leave me alone to have some private time in the restroom!"

"Geez, I wanna protect you from those perverts, Sanzou!"

=Some offended guys sweat-dropped=

"By filling my locker up with love-letters and chocolates everyday!"

"I just wanna express my love to you, Sanzooou" Goku threw his arms around the slightly taller boy's waist. "You smell so good. Let me hug you like this forever?"

Sanzou flushed, as he elbowed the boy off. "NO!"

"Whoaaa—" Goku lost his balance and nearly hit the floor—

"Oops…" --As a strong arm suddenly caught him and steadied him. "Are you OK?"

Goku blinked at his savior. "H—Homura?"

Homura just smiled. "Be careful."

"Yes! Thanks a lot! What would I do without you!" Goku gave the guy a friendly hug before turning his eyes back to the temporary stoned Sanzou. "Ne, Sanzou. Let me introduce him to you. He's—"

"I'm not interested to know." The blonde remarked, as he turned away and walked even faster than before.

"H—hey--! Wait! Uh… Sorry, Homura. He has been a little bit cranky lately." Goku threw him a wide grin before running to catch Sanzou up.

Homura just folded his arms and smiled knowingly. **_What a cute couple._**

"Hey, hey, hey… wait a minute" Goku finally managed to reach Sanzou. "What's happened to you? Why are you walking so fast?"

Sanzou remained silent and increased his pace.

"Hey, Sanzou!" Goku caught him up and got in his way. "Wait a minute. Something seems wrong. If I did something wrong, you can tell me."

"…Why would I care about what you did?" Sanzou turned his face away and tried to walk again.

"Yes, you care.  If you don't, then you wouldn't act like this." Goku stubbornly held the taller guy's shoulders to keep him in his place. "Sanzou, please tell me what's in your mind. I—I wanna understand. I wanna understand about you. I wanna know what you want. I wanna know how you think."

Sanzou couldn't hide his infatuation at the rare serious expression that was painted in the boyish brunette's face.

"I'm not Hakkai. I can't easily read people's mind. And yes, I'm stupid." Golden eyes softened. "But at least, I have my strong determination. And I'm determined to dedicate myself to you."

Sanzou remained silent, before bowing his head down and passing Goku to grab the bag and walk away.

Goku just stood there, biting down his disappointment at the blonde's response.

**_What did I do wrong, Sanzou? _**He rested his head on to the wall, closing his eyes tiredly. **_Why can't I reach your heart?_**

--

As usual, Sanzou didn't have his lunch. There's no particular reason why he didn't like to have lunch at school. He was just too deeply in love with privacy, and having people watching him eating didn't sound good to him. He'd just eat when he's alone--

--Before the wind-whirl boy came in to his life and ruined his every routine.

**_Damn you, Goku… _**Sanzou inhaled deeply, that his sanity was growing thin. **_How could you make me feel so miserable like this…_**

--

_"I wanna understand. I wanna understand about you. I wanna know what you want. I wanna know how you think."_

_--_

_"I'm not Hakkai. I can't easily read people's mind. And yes, I'm stupid."_

_--_

_"But at least, I have my strong determination. And I'm determined to dedicate myself to you."_

--

**_Damn… damn… damn… _**Sanzou rested his back on to his seat, closing his eyes tightly. **_How could he say something like that so easily? Didn't he know what it could cause to me?_**

Sanzou opened his eyes slowly, taking another deep breath before straightening his back. **_…Maybe Hakkai was right… maybe I have made a mistake… _**He glanced at Goku's schoolbag he had accidentally taken with him.

**_…Does he mean his every word? _**Sanzou opened the bag and pulled out a small wallet. There's no money inside the wallet. There're only his photos that had been taken secretly with a minimum photography talent.

**_Hmph…_** Sanzou's lips slowly formed a slight smile at the photos, imagining what the boy could have gotten through to take the pictures.

--

****

**Picture one**: Taken when Sanzou was sitting under the tree, shot from up.

SANZOU: …I can't even see my face here. =sweat drop= Does he really adore my hair that much?

…Yes, he DID climb the tree…

**Picture two**: Taken in the classroom, Sanzou with half-lidded eyes, staring at blackboard sleepily. Shot from outside the window.

SANZOU: …My class is in the 4th floor…

………He just LOVED elevation.

**Picture three**: Blurred basketball filled the three quarters of the image, and in the upper corner of the picture, there's a very small Sanzou who was walking back to the building.

SANZOU: …He sacrificed his head just for this small piece of me?

…Anything for love.

**Picture four**: Taken when Sanzou was having his gym subject in the football field. Taken from a very high place [Highly suspected from his classroom in the 5th floor, judging from the blurred sight of his desk in the corner of the picture]

SANZOU: …Wait. Isn't it an exam sheet?

…NEVER fall in love during the exams…

**Picture five**: Taken in the school field. Very small Goku in one corner, and very small Sanzou in another corner, they're about 20 feet separated. Taken from a very far place.

SANZOU: …………………………… =speechless=

…It seems that Gojyo was really a great friend.

--

Sanzou sighed as he put the pictures back inside the wallet.

**_God… _**He put the wallet back inside the bag. **_I can't help being sure… but…_**

--

_"Are you OK?"_

_"H—Homura?"_

_"Be careful."_

_"Yes! Thanks a lot! What would I do without you!"_

--

Sanzou closed his eyes tightly to drive the image away. The image of HIS precious Goku in the other guy's arms…

=THUD=

He blinked as a doll was accidentally dropped from inside the bag.

**_This is…_**

Sanzou held the doll carefully, examining it gently.

--

_"What is it? You're bleeding?!"_

--

**_…Maybe it's time. _**He couldn't help smiling at the disheveled teruterubouzu. His hesitancy just dissolved, and his chest felt warm with the sweet emotions that flowed inside his nerves. **_…For a confession…_**

"Waiting for Goku, Sanzou?"

Sanzou snorted at the familiar voice, quickly hiding the teruterubouzu inside his pocket. "None of your business."

"Well, but it's my business to tell you…" Hakkai got in to his desk, pulling out his books out of the drawer. "He's absent today. I went to his class just now. And one of his classmates told me that he caught a cold."

Sanzou remained silent. **_…He is sick?_**

"...Worrying him? Shall we go to visit him after school?" =grins=

"…Shut up." =flushes=

--

=SNEEZE!=

"Oops, spreading your virus again, little sick monkey?" Gojyo entered the room with a tray of glass, teapot and a pack of medicine.

"Shut-- =SNEEZE= up!" Goku frantically grabbed a pack of tissue. "If you came just for mocking me, you can just leave!"

"Ow, that's harsh. Especially that you have yelled at your savior who has kindly spared some time to visit you." Gojyo put the tray on the table. "Here, have the medicine."

"No! It's bitter!" Goku shook his head stubbornly.

"Sick people have no right to complain! Or you'll never get cured!" Gojyo forced the medicine in to Goku's mouth. "There! Get back to sleep now!"

"Argh! It tastes horrible!" The brunette stuck his tongue out, trying to somehow reduce the bitterness in his mouth. "Damn you, Gojyo—"

"Geez, how old are you? 18 years old boy doesn't complain about the taste of medicine…" Gojyo muttered as he offered him a glass of water, which he gulped all at once.

"I am healthy almost all the time." Goku returned the glass back to Gojyo. "…And for not tasting this thing again, I'll do my best to be healthy for the rest of my life."

"…Ridiculous reason for a ridiculous thing."

"Mooooou! Take back your—"

=CRACK=

"Excuse us…"

"……………………"

"S----S----Ss---Ssss----San-----" Goku gasped at the familiar figure in front of him, who still remained silent.

"Ah, it's nice to see that you're OK, Goku. You know, WE were so worried about you." Hakkai glanced at the flushed Sanzou with a sly smirk. "By the way, I need some private time with Gojyo… so excuse us."

"Eeek?! With me?!" Gojyo turned bright red as the beautiful guy grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room. "Please excuse us and take your time."

=SLAM=

"………………………"

"…………………………"

**_I know I should say something. But what? We're still tense after what happened yesterday…_** Goku gulped nervously, looking at the silent blonde curiously. **_But why did he come here? Did Hakkai force him to? Well, it's not like he's a person who can get easily intimidated after all…_**

"…Here."

Goku blinked as Sanzou tossed a bag to him. "This is…"

"Your bag. I mistook it." He replied calmly.

Goku just smiled. "Thanks. Your bag is over there." **_So, it's the only reason…_**

"No problem." Sanzou dragged a stool to the side of Goku's bed before seating himself on it, much to Goku's surprise.

"S—Sanzou?"

"I didn't come just for returning the bag." Sanzou said seriously. "…I… I think we need to… talk."

"Talk?" Goku widened his eyes. "…About what?"

"About--"

"Hiya, Goku. How are you? I heard that you fell sick, so I came to visit you—"

Both pairs of eyes turned to the new visitor.

"Homura!" Goku smiled at the new presence, naively didn't notice the frown in Sanzou's face.

"Eh? So, you're also here, Sanzou? How rare to see you visiting someone." Homura folded his arms with a smirk. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nothing." Sanzou stood up and walked to the door.

"Aa--! Sanzou! Where are you going?! We haven't talked a bit!" Goku yelped.

"…To the restroom." He replied before slamming the door shut.

And Goku sighed.

--

"See? It's a bad idea to let him enter and ruin the atmosphere!" Gojyo whispered to the still smiling brunette beside him, without letting his eyes off the screen in front of him.

"It's OK." Hakkai replied, still smiling. "They'll be doing just fine."

Gojyo shrugged. "…If you're so sure about it, I guess I don't have any reasons to complain." He turned his eyes to the slightly taller guy he had been secretly adoring for 2 years. "…By the way… when did you put this video camera inside Goku's room? I didn't notice it at all…"

And Hakkai remained smiling.

--

"Wow! Nikuman! Thanks!" Goku's eyes brightened at Homura's gift. "How could you know that it's my favorite food?"

"Well, I just happened to see you eating it during the lunchtime. You looked so happy at the time, so I thought that you liked it very much." The mismatched-eyed guy replied with a smile. "…By the way, I'm sorry if I interrupted you and Sanzou. I seriously didn't mean it."

"No. It's OK. Don't worry." Goku smiled. "I'll try to convince him to talk again later."

"Oh no…" Homura groaned. "So I DID interrupt something…" [A/N: Poor Homu-chan! XD XD]

"Ne, I told you that it's OK!" Goku grinned.

"No, no, no. I must seriously get out of this and leave you two alone." He picked up his bag and walked to the door. "And… Goku."

"Yes?"

"…Gambatte."

"…Thanks."

And Homura finally left the room.

--

"…Wow… what a BIG heart…" Gojyo muttered, still glaring at the unbelievable scene in the screen. "I thought he was interested in Goku. But now he has just given him up to Sanzou…"

"Eh? Really?" Hakkai blinked.

--

Sanzou couldn't help frowning as Homura appeared from the stairs, but also feel relieved that the 'obstacle' had decided to leave.

"…Oh, Sanzou--" Homura stopped to greet him, but Sanzou turned his face away and increased his pace.

Homura just sighed as Sanzou disappeared inside Goku's room.

"…Still… they're the cutest couple I have ever seen in the whole of my life…" He grinned silently. "…Thanks to Hakkai for letting me to watch the whole scene and have fun. He he he…"

--

Goku felt back tense as Sanzou entered the room. Trying to smile, he looked at Sanzou and encouraged him to sit back on the stool. But it seemed that Sanzou's darkened mood had taken over his brain, as he decided to stand.

**_I'd rather die to sit on the place where Homura sat._**

Goku, realizing the change of the mood, sat up and tapped the side of his bed. "…Here. Sit here."

Sanzou narrowed his eyes. "…You're still sick. Lay back."

"Uhn. No. I'm fine. Just sit here, so we can talk more comfortably." Goku insisted with a grin.

Sanzou took a few times to examine the boy's face before agreeing the suggestion.

"Well…" Goku looked at the still-cranky blonde, feeling a little bit relieved that Sanzou's mood seemed to get better. "What were we?"

"………………………" Sanzou remained silent for a few seconds, trying to build back the mood. "………I'm sorry." He finally spoke, much to Goku's surprise. "…I have treated you horribly. I regretted it."

--

"Oh my GODDESS! He SAID IT!" Gojyo clutched his fists happily.

Hakkai just smiled.

--

Goku flushed, didn't know how to react at the most unexpected statement. So he bowed his head down and brought a finger on to his nose, the thing he always did when he's in confusion. "Aa---I—It's OK, Sanzou! Really!" He managed to speak. "I—I—never thought of getting mad to you—I don't even think about it."

"…I know." Sanzou couldn't help forming a slight smile. Well, he was hoping to smile wider, but he knew that the sly Hakkai must have put something to record this moment and was watching them in a separate room. Hmph. Bless his dignity.

--

=SNEEZE=

"Huh? What's up? Are you OK?" Gojyo looked at Hakkai with a concerned face. "Did you catch the saru's virus?"

Hakkai remained smiling. "No. Don't worry."  **…It seems that Sanzou knows about this video…**

--

"…And I also want to let you know… that I don't hate you." Sanzou managed to continue, still avoiding Goku's eyes to reduce a little bit of his nervousness, to say the words he had never said before. "…I was just… hesitant."

"Hesitant?" Goku widened his eyes. "…About my love?"

Sanzou nodded, trying to remain pale. "It's all your fault, saru! You're always so cheerful… and always so friendly to everyone…"

Goku could only gape.

"…Curse the hell. I said it." Sanzou brought one hand to his mouth, now blushing furiously. "…I was jealous."

--

"J—Jealous?!" Gojyo clutched his stomach and laughed his head off. "He's JEALOUS! Our Almighty Genjo Sanzou-sama is JEALOUS!"

Hakkai rolled his eyes. **_To think about it…_**

--

_"I love you, Hakkai! What would I do without you?!" =glomp=_

--

**_He's really easy in saying love… Now I understand why Sanzou was hesitant… _**=sweat-drop=

--

"J—jea---jealous—" Goku's face soon turned in to a deep shade of red. **_Sanzou's jealous! Sanzou's jealous Sanzou's jealous Sanzou's jealous to me! OMG don't let me wake up if it's just a dream! SANZOU WAS JEALOUS TO ME!!!!!!_**

Sanzou took a deep breath, trying to recover after the great shock. "…I have said it. I'm going home now."

"W—waaaaait! Wait, Sanzou!" Goku held his wrist. "You have said what you wanted to say. But I haven't."

Sanzou sat back. "…What is it?"

"…You know, Sanzou… I've been loving you for 2 years… since the first time we met…" Goku started, holding Sanzou's eyes gently. "You, under the rain, looked so ethereal that I couldn't take my eyes off you…"

Sanzou just remained silent, couldn't help being infatuated to the sweet words.

"…And since the time on… I have been determined to be with you, for the rest of my life. I'll never EVER leave you. Not even for a mountain of nikuman…"

--

"…What a choose of word…"

"………=chuckles="

--

"Sanzou… will you…"

--

"Be my boyfriend! Be my boyfriend!" Gojyo cheered up.

Hakkai still smiled, glancing at Gojyo cheerfully. **_Hurry up, Goku…_**

--

"…Marry me?"

=Sanzou fainted=

--

=THUD=

=HUGE sweat drop=

"What does it meaaaan?!!!! Saru, you're out of your mind!!!!!" Gojyo shook the TV furiously.

"…How sweet." Hakkai swooned.

--

"Aa—aa—Sorry! I meant—" Goku blushed, realizing his mistake. "—Will you be with me? J—just being with me. I am not asking for a huge love… or a promise to be together forever… I just… need you beside me. And I'll do my best to make you happy—and—whatever you need—I'll--"

And Sanzou sealed the rest of the words with a kiss.

--

GOJYO: =gapes unbelievingly=

HAKKAI: =swoons his head out=

--

"S—Sanzou?" Goku lifted his head up, looking at the blonde hopefully.

"…Maybe with a bit more determination of yours…" Sanzou stood up, picked up his bag and walked out of the room. "…I will."

--

"HORRAAAAAAAAY SARU YOU DID IT! YOU'VE GOT HIM!!!!!!!!" Gojyo blew the trumpet and threw confetti. "YOSH! NOW IT'S TIME FOR CELE—" Gojyo gasped as a strong arm pushed him down on to the floor.

"Now… now… it's time for us." Hakkai was suddenly on the top of him, smirking wickedly.

"H—Hakkai!" Gojyo widened his eyes, blushing furiously. "What are you doing?!"

"Claiming my prize." He replied shortly. "…It's not only Goku who had an unrequited love… and so… we made a deal to help each other…"

--

_"So you made a deal with Hakkai?"_

_"He just asked me if I was really serious with my feelings. And he asked me to make Sanzou happy."_

--

**_Damn you saru you LIED TO MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

"Now… now… let's start, shall we?" =smirks=

=groans=

The rest of the scene's censored cause it doesn't suit PG-13. He he he…

--

By the way…

When Sanzou got home, he found his parents making out in the living room.

--

OWARI

--

--

OMAKE – Sunday Morning 

--

--

Sanzou and Goku

--

PIN PON

"Err… Excuse me…"

"…Welcome." Sanzou opened the door. "Come on in. My parents have been waiting."

"W—wait, Sanzou—lemme take a deep breath…" Goku sighed deeply, bringing one hand on to his chest to feel his pounding heart. "Huff… are you sure they're in a good mood? They won't—won't—get angry to me, right?"

"Why would they get angry to you?" Sanzou muttered impatiently as he grabbed the shorter boy by wrist. "Hurry up!"

"Aaaaang Sanzou you meaaaaan I'm not ready I'm not ready I'm seriously NOT ready" Goku yelped as his lover dragged him inside the living room.

"Dad, Mom, here's—"

"Oh honey, you look beautiful today."

"Oh, darling… stop flattering me…"

"=kisses= =kisses= Our son has grown so fast…"

"=kisses= Yes… how about making one more son?"

"Oh dear… I'd love to—"

And Sanzou turned as pale as paper as he slammed the door back shut. **_They're doing it AGAIN!_**

"Eh? Sanzou? We won't meet your parents?? Eh??? Sanzou why are you dragging me to your room??? San—"

=SLAM=

--

--

--

Gojyo and Hakkai

--

"Hmm… this one looks great." Hakkai turned his lover around for a better view. "…OK. I'll buy this one."

"Thank you, Mister." The shopkeeper bowed her head politely. "I'll get it ready for you in a few minutes."

"No. You don't have to. I'll just buy it. Let him wear it." Hakkai threw her a smile.

"Yes. Thank you very much. Please visit us again when you have the time."

"Yes, sure. Just make sure that you're always well-stocked." Hakkai spoke as he held Gojyo's wrist and pulled him out of the boutique.

"Err… Hakkai…" Gojyo looked at his new shirt sheepishly. "I think you should stop buying me things. It looks so expensive…"

"Why not, Gojyo? You look good in it and I've got money to spare." Hakkai held his lover's shoulders gently. "So stop making that troubled face, OK?"

"Y—yes. Sure." Gojyo blushed furiously at the swooning people around them.

"Now, let's go to the cinema, shall we?" Hakkai smiled cheerfully.

And Gojyo nodded happily. **_So… white lie does exist…_**

--

--

--

--

OWARI

He he he… done! : ) Thanks for waiting patiently.


End file.
